The Freak of Arkham
by Ybarra87
Summary: The Joker had taken over Arkham trapping Batman in it. During his takeover he had found out about a secret dangerous inmate there and ordered Harley to release him. However this inmate was not what they were expecting. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something I came up with and wanted to try. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Arkham Asylum, home of Gotham's super criminals and other insane inmates but what other people don't know is that it's home to a patient that no one knows about. A patient that no one has ever seen in the past three years and only heard rumors about and all the rumors just said one thing that the patient is a freak and dangerous. Now most of the inmates just think of it as a story however that all changed the moment Joker decided to take over Arkham while trapping the Batman inside it's walls.

Batman on his quest to stop the Joker and what he was up to had just found out that he was intending to free the asylum's most dangerous inmate. An inmate he had no idea about until that night. As he quickly made his way to the cell he was being held at he got there only to see it was too late as Harley Quinn and couple of Blackgate inmates were opening the cell door.

"You're too late B-Man!" Harley shouted as she then told the guards to open the door. As the door then open everyone just waited to see what this inmate looked like only to see that no one was coming out. Harley wondering why this inmate wasn't coming out just yelled. "Hey hurry up and come out now! Mr.J was very nice about inviting you to the party so hurry up and exit your cell!" However the inmate didn't come out. Getting mad she then ordered one of the Blackgate inmates to go in and get this person out. What happened next was something that shocked both Harley and Batman.

"Don't hurt me!" A voice yelled out as a scrawny nine year old boy wearing glasses came running out of the cell. Everyone looked at him as he stopped right in front of them. He looked like he was surprised to see all these people for the first time. Everyone just looked at the boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes who also had a lightning bolt scar on his head. Everyone could see the boy was acting like a frightened animal afraid that everyone was going to hurt him. Batman saw this and was about to approach him slowly as Harley ordered everyone to stand down. Unfortunately one of the inmates tried to grab him causing the boy to scream out. "Stop!" The inmate then stopped in his tracks looking like he was frozen. The boy saw what he did and began to panic. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Don't hurt me!" He screamed as everyone looked at him. Thinking he was in trouble and going to get hurt the boy quickly ran away leaving everyone behind.

Batman had just witnessed what the young boy had just done. As questions began to fill his mind on why a child was in Arkham he knew they had to wait and find the boy first. He knew that since Joker was watching that the boy was now in danger since he knew Joker would add the boy to whatever he was planning tonight. He told Oracle to start looking into whatever leads she could find about the boy as he began to track him.

Harley was ordered by the Joker to find and bring the boy to him. As she ordered the Blackgate inmates to slow down the Bat so she could begin searching she heard a familiar voice in her head. It was her past self before she met the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

'What do you think you're doing Harley?' Harleen asked.

"I'm doing what Mr. J told me to do." Harley replied. "I'm looking for the boy."

'You and I both know what he's going to do to the boy if he gets his hands on him.' Harleen said. 'It's Katie Burke all over again.'

Harley just stopped in her tracks hearing that. "This is nothing like her!" She hissed.

'Yes,it is Harley! Why else do you think I'm talking to you?' Harleen asked her. 'The last time we spoke was when Joker pushed for her medication to be tripled because he wanted her to die remember?' Harley tried to cover her ears to block out Harleen's voice only to fail since her voice was coming from her head. 'Remember how you tricked her father into building that amusement park for her only for Joker to kill her and have her father commit suicide just so you can use the park as a base?! Remember Harley?!'

"Yes I remember!" Harley screamed out. "But I'm sure Puddin wouldn't do anything to him."

'Harley when it comes to that man he will hurt anyone. He has no problem killing children. He doesn't care who he hurts.' Harleen told her.

"Why are you bothering me now?" Harley asked as she began to cry.

'Because you don't want that boy's blood on your hands.' Harleen replied. 'It killed you inside when Katie died because it told you something. That if you had a child with him he would have no problem killing it.'

"That's not true!" Harley shouted. "Puddin would love the both of us!"

'Harley that man only care about himself and one other person and that's Batman.' Harleen said. 'You know Joker's obsessed with him and anyone who gets in the way of that obsession gets hurt!'

Harley began to shake her head. "That's not true!" She shouted. "I don't want to listen to anything else you have to say so shut up!" As soon as Harley shouted that out she realized she couldn't hear Harleen's voice anymore and began looking for the boy.

As the search for the boy continued another person was keeping an eye on the boy. He happened to be there hiding in the shadows when the boy was released from his cell. That person was Ra's al Ghul. Ra's had snuck into Arkham by pretending he was dead so he could be placed in the morgue. It was all so he could meet with the man who was trying to prove he could be his successor Dr. Hugo Strange. They both had known about the Joker's plan to take over Arkham and planned to meet during that night. Strange would be in an office that only he had access to and Ra's would meet him there. However Ra's had stopped when he heard about a secret prisoner and decided to see how dangerous this person was and what the Batman would do. He was shocked to see it was a kid but was shocked even more when he saw that this boy was a wizard. Yes, Ra's had known about wizards and their world however he felt they weren't worth his time. He had known about certain situations concerning Magical Britain and it's corruption but he was more focused on his world than theirs. He also knew he didn't need to get involved since they would probably destroy themselves because of their stubbornness and refusal to progress with the rest of the world. However he was shocked to see that the wizarding world would abandon one of their own to this hell hole. He knew he had to find out why he was there and who he was so he began to follow the boy keeping an eye on his movements.

Right now they were in the sewers with Ra's watching the boy from a distance. The boy having no idea where to go or what to do continued walking until he came across some running water. As he looked at the water a huge figure then rose up from it scaring the boy into the back of a wall. The figure was none other than Waylon Jones A.K.A. Killer Croc. Killer Croc came out of the water because he smelled someone entering his lair and thought it was food however he had no idea it was a kid. Ra's just observed the situation as Croc looked at the boy. He had no clue on why a child would be at Arkham but as he looked at the boy images of his past began to fill his head. All he could see was himself cowering in fear that his abusive aunt was going to hurt him. Croc just stood in front of the boy looking at him. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. The boy just sat there shaking still. Seeing this he decide to try making small talk. "My name is Killer Croc. What's your name?" He asked.

"Freak." The boy said in a meek voice.

Croc just gave a low angry growl hearing that. He could see that the boy honestly thought that was his name. "That can't be your name." He said. "Who calls you that?"

"My Aunt Petunia ,Uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley say that's what I am and call me that all the time. Even Mr. Boles calls me that." The boy replied.

The second Croc heard Boles' name he wanted to find the guard and rip him into pieces. Croc never did like Boles in fact he hated him more than Cash. Croc wanted to know why this boy knew Boles but he wanted to at least see if the boy actually knew his name. "That can't be your name." He said.

"Well, I was called Harry by my teacher back when I went to school." The boy answered. "That was when I was five but I was told by my aunt and uncle that my real name is Freak."

"They lied to you. Your name is Harry." Croc told him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sitting in my room like always waiting for my food to arrive when someone opened the door. I then heard a lady's voice telling me I was invited to a party but I knew no one would invite a freak like me to a party. But then someone came into my room and I thought they were going to hurt me so I ran out and saw a bunch of strange people there. One of them tried to hurt me and I told him to stop which caused him to stop moving. I didn't mean to do that and was afraid I was going to get hurt so I ran." Harry said.

Croc just looked at the boy and could only see himself. He had no idea what this boy could do but knew his aunt and uncle knew what he could do and pulled some strings to have him thrown in here. "How long have you been living here?" He asked.

"Since I was six but I don't know how long it's been since then." Harry replied.

"You don't belong here kid." Croc said. "I don't know what you can do but I know that you don't deserve to be here. When I look at you I see myself as a kid. Now I made my choices back in the past that lead me to who I am today but you're still young. You still have a chance to choose who you'll be." Croc then began to smell the air. He realized he smelled something familiar and pointed down in a direction. "Go down that path. You'll find someone who can help you. Now this person is not my friend but I know he can help you." Harry just nodded as he went down the path Croc pointed to only to stop when Croc shouted out. "And remember your name is Harry. It's not freak." Croc then jumped into the water and swam away as Harry ran into Aaron Cash.

Cash had been told by Batman about the young boy that had been release from the cell he was kept in after Batman had rescued him from one of the traps Joker had him in. Cash was furious to hear that a nine year old boy was being kept in Arkham. He had heard the rumors concerning the mysterious inmate and knew that Frank Boles was the assign guard handling that inmate. He even remembered Boles saying that it was just a freak that needed to be put in it's place. Cash never did like Boles but considering where they worked he didn't think much of it. As Batman was about to continue his search for the boy he was called away by the Joker who was threatening more hostages. Now Cash was told by Batman to get to a safe place but being a family man he wasn't going to let that boy run around an island filled with maniacs. Now Cash began to think where a scare little boy would run and thought of the areas of where he could go from his cell. He then realized where one of them was the sewer which was also the lair to Killer Croc. Now he didn't know if the boy would be there but he had to be sure and if he was then Cash would get him out of there. When Cash got there he walked slowly and carefully as he didn't want to give Croc a heads up that he was there. As he made his way the boy then ran into him. Cash was shocked to see the boy was there and how frail he looked.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." Cash said. "I just want to help you."

"I know that's what the crocodile man told me." Harry replied.

Cash was surprised and stunned to hear that Harry had ran into Croc but was more focused on getting him to safety so he just grabbed Harry and left. After they had left the sewers they arrived at the library wing in Arkham were several other people were there. Cash could see that Harry hadn't eaten anything for a while and decided to try to find some food for him. Before he left Harry had asked if it was okay for him to read some books which Cash just said yes. It had taken about a half hour at most to find something for Harry but when he got back he saw several books sitting next to Harry while Harry just finished the one he was reading. One of the guards there just said that Harry read through all of them like it was nothing. Before Cash gave Harry a sandwich he asked if he understood what he had read which Harry confirmed. Harry just told Cash that he loved to and before he came here he used to read a lot in the school library where he learned a lot but couldn't use what he had learned because his aunt and uncle told him freaks weren't suppose to be smarter than normal people. Cash just got mad hearing that but decided to ask Harry about them later as he gave Harry the sandwich he found. However instead of eating it Harry just looked at it.

"What's wrong kid? Aren't you going to eat it?" Cash asked.

"Is this food going to make me go to sleep?" Harry asked confusing Cash.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the food Mr. Boles brings me makes me fall asleep and when it does I wake up in a different room." Harry replied.

Cash was doing his best to contain his anger hearing this. If the Joker hadn't killed Boles already Cash would be beating the shit out of him. "Tell me about this room. Were there any doctors there?" He asked.

Harry just gave a scared look. "I said too much." He said. "I don't want him doing any more tests on me."

"Tests? Is there a doctor performing tests on you?" Cash asked only to see how scared Harry looked. He could tell from the look in Harry's eyes that whoever was performing these tests had to be someone with a lot of authority there if they were keeping Harry's existence a secret. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him Cash told Harry that the sandwich was fine and wouldn't put him to sleep.

After Harry was done eating, he continued reading again while Cash made small talk with one of the guards there. "I tell you this place is just crazy." The guard said.

"We all knew what this place was when we took the job." Cash replied. "Let's just face it this island is always going to be crazy and strange."

Just as Cash finished that sentenced a loud noise could be heard as Harry knocked over the books he had read. Cash and the others looked at Harry to see him cowering. "Please don't get Dr. Strange!" He yelled out. "I didn't say anything about him so you don't need to get him!"

Cash just slowly approached Harry. "So it was Dr. Strange doing these tests on you?" He asked.

"I didn't say that!" Harry yelled out as he was scared at what may happen to him.

"Look, I promise you that Dr. Strange will no longer hurt you. So just calm down." Cash told him. Cash may not have known much about Dr. Hugo Strange but he knew he was close to Warden Sharp. He had no idea what Sharp will say after this night but Cash was going to make sure that Strange will be locked up for keeping Harry here.

"I don't believe you!" Harry screamed as he then disappeared from the room leaving everyone shocked and confused at what just happened. Ra's who was watching this knew he had to do two things before the night was over with. The first find Harry and make an offer to him and the second deal with Strange. He did not like the fact that Strange kept this young boy a secret from him let alone experimenting on him. After Harry had screamed he soon found himself outside on the island. Thinking he was safe Harry let is guard down only to be knocked out by a Blackgate inmate who then delivered him to the Joker.

MEANWHILE

Edward Nigma A.K.A. The Riddler was currently watching the events at Arkham by hacking into the cameras. He was furious to find out that the most dangerous inmate at Arkham was a kid. Wanting to know more about this he hacked into the warden's computer hoping to find something and found something he did. He had found emails and bank accounts concerning the boy who name was Harry Potter. Apparently someone who was supporting Warden Sharp's campaign for mayor paid him a considerable amount of money to keep the boy there getting a payment each month for him staying there. Seeing the payments started three years ago he kept digging to find that all the payments were coming from a criminal enterprise. Digging further he found out that the enterprise wanted to use a drill making company called Grunnings for something and went to a man named Vernon Dursley. Riddler soon found an email saying that Vernon would help them provided they get rid of his freak of a nephew and make sure he never be seen or heard from again but also not to kill him. Vernon went on to say if they killed him it would be very bad for them all. As Riddler read this he looked at Harry through the cameras seeing him read books like no tomorrow at the library. He could see how bright Harry was and respected him for it. He hated the fact that a stupid shaved ape was making sure he stay dumb. He had no idea why Harry's uncle hated him but was going to make sure he paid for it. He began making arrangements on to deal with Vernon which he would get to after his game with the Batman. As much as Harry interested him, Riddler was more focused on beating the Bat and decided to taunt him by letting him know he knew more than he did.

"Hello Batman." Riddler said into the communication signal he was hacking into. Batman who had just finished rescuing another hostage Joker had was planning to ignore him. Riddler seeing this said. "I see that you're more focused on the clown instead of me. I thought you would like to know what I found out about Harry." Batman stopped in his tracks hearing that. "I see I got your attention."

"What do you know Nigma?" Batman asked.

"Now that wouldn't be fair to our game if I told you everything." Riddler stated. "If you want to know then you have to continue to solve my riddles but I will give you a push in the right direction."

"And what would that be?" Batman asked.

"Talk to Warden Sharp." Riddler replied. "He's been getting monthly payments to keep Harry here. He may give you a lead but I doubt that will be much. However if you continue solving my riddles then I may give you more hints." The Riddler then stopped talking to allow the Batman to decide what to do next.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Joker just stared at Harry as he was still passed out. He was curious on why Harry was at Arkham and wanted to find out but he wasn't planning to stop his plans with the Batman. As Harry began to open his eyes to the Joker, he decided to break the ice by introducing himself. "Hello little boy my name is Joker but you can call me Uncle J."

Harry just stared at him. He didn't know what to think of this man but he could tell instantly that he was very dangerous. "Why am I here?" Harry asked.

The Joker just gave out a small cackle. "Well you see, I found out that there has been a little boy living on this island and I wanted to meet him which is why you're here." He said. "Now why don't you tell me your name."

"My name is Harry." Harry answered.

"Harry that's a nice name." Joker said as he gave a small laugh. "Tell me Harry, how did you end up at Arkham?"

"I really don't know." Harry responded. "When I was six my uncle Vernon grabbed me and threw me into the trunk of his car. He took me to a place where a man was waiting for us and he gave me to the man who put a rag over my face. When I woke up I was here."

"It sounds like this uncle of yours doesn't like you." Joker stated.

"He doesn't." Harry replied. "For some reason him and my Aunt Petunia hate me. They say I'm a freak and encourage their son to beat me up and make sure I have no friends."

"My it sounds like your family really hates you." Joker said. "Tell me what happened to your parents?"

"My parents died in a car crash." Harry answered. "My dad was a drunk and my mother was a drug using whore."

Joker just stared at Harry after hearing that. It was obvious that Harry really didn't know and his aunt and uncle told him that. "Let me guess, your aunt and uncle told you that didn't they?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Do you believe them?"

"No but everytime I try to ask more they hit me."

Joker just started giving out a loud cackle. "You know it sounds like you had a bad day and that's how your life turned out like this." He said.

"A bad day?" Harry asked.

"Yes, all it takes is one bad day to turn your life upside down." Joker answered. "You see all it took was one bad day to make me the man I am today. Almost everyone here has had a bad day including the Batman. So tell me what was your bad day?"

"I don't know." Harry responded.

Joker could see that Harry really didn't know but that wasn't going to stop him from finding out. He then turned to Harley who was standing in the back. "Harley, do you know how to help someone remember past events they can't remember?" He asked.

Harley who was currently trying to block out the voice of Harleen who was telling her to get Harry out of there and away from the Joker snapped out of it hearing his question. "Yes, Puddin I know how to do that." She replied.

"Good then you can help Harry remember his bad day." Joker said.

Harley just nodded and got Harry to close his eyes as she helped guide him back to past events. As Harry started to remember his past Harley was sickened at hearing Harry recall certain events at the Dursleys while Harleen just told her she would have to make a choice soon since she knew the Joker was coming up with a plan for Harry. As Harry kept recalling the abuse he had suffered at the Dursleys, Joker just told Harley to take him back before he ended up with them. Harley did that and was shocked at what Harry told them. Harry said that he was in a crib with another boy who looked just like him. He could hear shouting but doesn't know what's going on. Then a man who looked like a snake walks into the room and pulls out a stick deciding who to aim it at and then aims it at Harry. There was a bright light and then the man was gone all that is left are ashes. A few minutes later a man and woman walk in with a really old man with a long beard. The old man then examined him first then the boy next to him. When he was done the old man said that the boy next to him was the vanquisher of something called Voldemort. Ra's who was watching from the shadows instantly knew what Harry was talking about and knew he had to get him out of there but he wanted to find out more first. Harry then said that the old man told the man and woman he was going to take him to a loving family so they can focus more on the boy without Harry being a distraction to them which the man and woman agreed. The old man then took Harry to a place where he did something to him and then took him to his aunt and uncle. Hearing enough the Joker order Harley to snap Harry out of it making sure he remembered all of it. Harley then started bringing Harry out of his trance as the Joker let out a huge cackle.

As soon as Harry was back he began to cry knowing that his parents were alive but abandoned him for his brother. The Joker just looked at Harry. "Who would have thought your bad day happened when you were just a baby?" He said. "To think your parents threw away the child who actually was the real hero. I find it really funny." The Joker then let out another huge cackle when he stopped he began thinking to himself. "You know I think you would make the perfect child for me." He said. "All we need to do is get you to smile more."

Harley just stood there as Harleen's voice began to ring in her head. 'This is it Harley.' Harleen said. 'It's time to make a choice. You can either side with the Joker and ruin whatever chance of a future this boy has or you can finally realize you don't need him and save this boy from the Joker.'

Harley just walked towards the Joker. "Puddin I don't think this is a good idea." She said. "I mean Batman is running around and we really don't know what Harry can do. Maybe we should just let him go."

Joker just turned to her letting out a scowl. "I didn't ask for your opinion Harley!" He shouted as he smacked her across the face.

As Joker began screaming at Harley, Ra's knew it was time to get Harry out of there before Joker could do anything to him. Ra's then threw several smoke bombs into the room as he jumped down.

"It's the Bat!" A Blackgate inmate screamed.

"No it's not!" Joker shouted. "I know Batman's every move and I also know he's still busy. This is someone else!" As the smoke then cleared everyone saw that Harry was now gone. Joker had no idea who grabbed Harry but he was mad that this person was here uninvited. "Everyone go out and find that kid now!" He screamed. Harley was about to go as well but the Joker stopped her. "Not you Harley I want you to guard the warden." Harley just looked at Joker confused and still hurt that he slapped. Joker seeing this knew just what to say to get her to follow his orders. "Harley the reason why I want Harry is so we can raise him as our son. Isn't that what you want?" Harley just smiled and nodded as she ran off to guard the warden while ignoring Harleen's voice telling her how stupid she was.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY AND RA'S AL GHUL

Harry had no idea what had happened. One minute he was watching the Joker hit and yell at Harley when all of a sudden smoke began to fill the room. Now he was outside who was sort of dressed as a ninja. "Who are you?" Harry asked the man.

Ra's just looked at the boy and decided to answer him. "My name is Ra's al Ghul." He said. "I am the leader of the League of Assassins."

Harry just flinched hearing that. "Are you here to kill me?" He asked.

"No I am not." Ra's assured the boy. "I am here for completely different reasons but seeing you has severely changed my mind on several things tonight."

"What things?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you that." Ra's replied. "But I will tell you a bit about the League of Assassins. We're an organization that deals with ridding the world of corruption and evils of humanity. You see in our world there will always be people who have power and rule over those who are weak. They use their power for their own benefits not caring who they hurt or destroy but how it will help them more. We help rid the world of these problems through are own means."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

Ra's just gave a small smirk. "I'm surprised at how bright you are to see I'm telling you this for a reason." He said. "You see I thought you should know seeing how your world threw you away due to it's own corruption."

"My world?"

"Yes, the wizarding world or more precisely the part you come from Magical Britain." Ra's answered.

Harry grew wide eyed hearing that and began shaking as he then said. "Magic isn't real. Magic isn't real."

Ra's instantly knew what was going on. "I can see whoever you were placed with was doing there best to make sure you thought that let alone make sure you didn't know you were a wizard but I can assure you it is real." He said. "Though I don't understand what that old fool was thinking by doing this to you. I have a feeling he had a plan for you but he didn't consider what the people he placed you with might do to you. He may be a master manipulator and chess master but he's a failure at reading people."

Harry just snapped out of his chant hearing that. "You know who placed me with my aunt and uncle?" He asked.

"Yes." Ra's answered. "I pretty much pieced who it was and who you were from hearing your flashback."

"Who I am?"

"You see Harry from what you said and what I heard, you come from a very famous family in Magical Britain. Only thing is that your family says they only have one child but you proved that's not true. The old man who took you away from them happens to be a very powerful person in Magical Britain but I also know he happens to be a big manipulator who has no problem sacrificing his own soldiers lives like they were nothing. He messed up by choosing your brother over you that night. You see that snake person you saw that night happened to be a dark wizard who was terrorizing Magical Britain. He came after you after a prophecy was made about a child defeating him as to how I know this I'm afraid that is my secret." Ra's explained.

"What is it you want?" Harry asked.

"I would like to invite you to join the League of Assassins." Ra's replied.

"Why?"

"Because Magical Britain is corrupt to the core. It is basically a society where those with the purest blood rule and get away with everything. Now I made it my mission to clear the corruption of the world I live in. Not the wizarding world but meeting you tonight makes me think I found the perfect person to do my work in the wizarding world." Ra's answered.

"I don't know." Harry said unsure what to do. "Do you really think I"m the right person?"

"Yes, Harry you are." Ra's replied. "However you are not ready to join yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry the man who took you to live with your aunt and uncle, Albus Dumbledore, has done a lot to make you weak and unable to fight back. You see he has done a lot to make you into a pawn that he can dispose of in the future and no matter where you go never truly be free from his plans or your prison. Only when you are able to stop running and start fighting back is when you will truly be free. I think you have the strength to undo the damage he has done to you but you need to figure out how to do it for yourself. When that happens I leave the choice to join us up to you. If you do join I will enlist the best to train you in combat and using your magic." Ra's explained.

Harry could see that Ra's was about to leave. "How will you know if I want to join you?" he asked.

"Believe me Harry, I would know." Ra's replied. "Just remember this the shadows will be watching." Ra's then jumped away leaving Harry by himself.

MEANWHILE WITH HARLEY

Harley was on her way to the warden when she passed Poison Ivy's cell. She then stopped when she heard Ivy calling out for her. "Harley, please let me out! My babies need me!" She pleaded.

Harley stopped in front of her cell. "I don't know Red. You aren't on Mr. J's party list." She said but then thought for a moment. "Okay Red, I'll let you out on one condition."

"Anything Harley." Ivy replied.

"You heard the rumors about the asylum's most dangerous inmate right?" Harley asked.

"Yes, I have Harley but I really don't pay much attention to rumors." Ivy replied.

"Well it turns out the inmate is just a little boy." Harley said.

Ivy gave an angry look hearing that. "What?!" She shouted.

"I don't know the whole story on how he got here but apparently he's like a frightened animal and Mr. J wants him."

Ivy just gave a scowl hearing that. She could imagine that Joker was planning something for the boy and Harley was going to ask her to help find him so he can be taken to the demented clown. As much as she wanted to say no Ivy still wanted out so she can help her plants. "What is it you want me to do?" She asked.

"If you find him keep him safe and make sure Mr. J doesn't get his hands on him." Harley replied shocking both Harleen and Ivy.

"I thought you would be eager to make the clown happy." Ivy stated.

"That kid has been through a lot and he doesn't deserve to be here. Mr. J said that he wanted him so we can be his parents but I know better. I know what he would do so please if you see him just keep him away from Mr. J." Harley replied.

Ivy just gave a small smile and nodded as Harley then opened the door to her cell. "I'm glad you at least trying to break free from him Harley." Ivy stated as she kissed Harley on the cheek and took off.

After that Harley then made her way to where the warden was who was tied up. Harley just ignored the warden's rants on how he was going to make sure they all pay for this and throw them in the darkest cell never to see the light of day again. She was upset that it took her this long to realize how evil the Joker was but she also knew she was still weak around him. Right now the only thing keeping her strong was keeping Harry away from him. The warden continued his screaming eventually getting on her nerves. Getting pissed she turned to face him. "Listen here Sharp tonight hasn't been as fun as I thought it would be! So shut your trap!" She shouted.

"You will address me properly Quinn!" Sharp yelled out.

"I will do what I want Sharp!" Harley yelled back. "I'm quite pissed at what is happening tonight! I mean who would of thought the most dangerous inmate was just a little boy!" Harley then noticed the shocked look on the warden's face.

'You saw that look right Harley?' Harleen asked. 'The warden knows about Harry.'

"I can see that clearly." Harley said as she made her way to the warden. "Listen here Sharp, you know something about Harry and you're going to tell me everything you know! Got it?!"

"I don't know a thing!" Sharp denied. "Clearly you're insane to think a child is being kept here."

Harley just punched Sharp in the face. "Newsflash Sharp! I am insane but whoever decided to put that boy on this island is even more insane than I am!" Harley just punched Sharp again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharp said. "You're clearly beyond saving if you would think this."

"Then I guess the Bat must be crazy too seeing how he was there when I let him out!" Harley shouted as she smacked the warden again.

Just then several inmates began shouting that the Batman was there. Knowing it was only a matter of time before he showed up Harleen decided to speak up. 'Okay Harley you have another choice to make. You can either stay here and continue to smack the warden and face Batman only to be locked up or you can leave and let Batman handle him since he probably already knows that Sharp knew about Harry. This will also give you a chance to look for Harry as well.'

"Can I at least hit the warden one last time?" Harley asked.

'Okay but make sure you give him an extra hit for me.' Harleen replied. Harley then smacked the warden two more times and took off leaving him to face the Batman.

After Batman had taken down the inmates there he made his way to where the warden was. Sharp seeing Batman just shouted out. "Hurry up and untie me!"

"Where's Quinn?" Batman asked as he untied the warden.

"She took off." Sharp replied. "Hurry up and go after her before she gets away!"

Batman just stared at Sharp and then grabbed the top of his suit. "You're going to me everything you know about Harry." He said.

"Who?" Sharp asked trying to play dumb.

Batman just slammed Sharp against the wall. "The young boy you have locked up here!" he shouted. "I know you have been getting monthly payments to keep him here and you're going to tell me why!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sharp said.

Batman then raised his right fist and threw a punch towards him. Sharp just closed his eyes waiting for the punch only to hear a loud sound next to his head. He opened his eyes to see Batman punched a huge hole into the wall a few inches away from his head. "That was just a warning." Batman told him. "Now tell me what I want to know or else!"

Sharp seeing that Batman wasn't bluffing caved in. "Fine! I've been getting monthly payments to make sure he stays locked up here!" He shouted out.

"When was he brought here?" Batman asked.

"Three years ago!" The warden answered. "I don't know who contacted me but they told me that they would pay me to take him in. All I had to do was make sure he stayed alive and that no one knew about him."

"Where is the money coming from?!" Batman screamed.

"I don't know!" Sharp screamed out. "I didn't ask!"

"No you just took the money not caring you were throwing a child into mad house." Batman stated as he grabbed the warden and threw him into a secure room slapping cuffs on him then cuffing him to a table. "When this night is over you are going to answer for what you have done."

"You can't do this!" Sharp shouted. "I'm running for mayor and this could ruin my chances!"

"Seeing how you threw an innocent child into Arkham and used the money for his imprisonment for your campaign I think any chance you have for being mayor is gone." Batman said as he left the warden who was sulking that his chance to lead Gotham is going down the drain.

MEANWHILE WITH DR. STRANGE

Dr. Hugo Strange was currently waiting for his master to show up. He had known that the Joker was going to takeover Arkham so he sent a message to Ra's for them to meet tonight in a private room none of the inmates know about. He was going to discuss the next step of their plan since he knew Batman would succeed in stopping the Joker and when that happens he would use his pawn Warden Sharp for the next phase of his plan. Strange had no idea what was going on outside since he had no interest in what Joker was up to. He knew Batman would win in the end and unknowingly help further his plans. Too bad tonight was not going to turn out like he planned.

Dr. Strange was patiently waiting for Ra's al Ghul to show up. He was beginning to wonder where he could be and what was taking him so long until he heard a voice coming from behind. "Hello Strange." It said.

Dr. Strange turned around to see his master. "I was beginning to wonder where you were." He said.

"I was curious on how the detective was doing." Ra's replied.

"I can assume Mr. Wayne is giving an usual performance like always?" Strange asked.

"I assume so." Ra's responded.

"Assume?" Strange asked confused by what Ra's meant.

"Yes apparently there's a patient on this island who got my attention when he was released from his cell." Ra's said.

Strange just looked at Ra's confused. He had no idea which criminal had gotten his master's attention. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Oh, you happen to know him quite well." Ra's replied. "He happens to be a patient of yours."

Strange just thought for a moment. None of the patients he had would qualify on getting his master's attention. "I'm sorry but I have no clue who it is." He said.

"Fine I'll tell you."Ra's said as he looked at Strange. "It's a patient by the name of Harry." Strange gave out a shocked look that Ra's had found out about Harry. "Imagine my surprise to find out the most dangerous inmate on this island is a child when he was released from his cell."

Strange just turned pale when he heard that. "Harry has been released from his cell?! I need to find him!" He shouted as he was about to leave the room only to be thrown to a wall.

"You will do no such thing." Ra's told him.

Strange then tried to plead his case. "You don't understand. Harry is a-"

Before he could finish Ra's cut him off. "Wizard?"

"You know what he is?"

"Yes I do." Ra's answered. "I've encountered his kind before. My question is how you know that since his kind has made it their mission to make sure the world doesn't know about their existence."

"Well you see when I found about Harry, I was curious on why he was here. I knew Sharp just took the money to make sure he was imprisoned here and he wouldn't know anything beyond that so I took it upon myself to find out about him. I had managed to find his uncle and got him to tell me about him under some persuasion. He's the one who told me that Harry was a wizard." Strange explained.

"And after that you decided to experiment on him." Ra's stated shocking Strange that he knew that.

"Well I had to find out how his body was different than ours and what he could do. I did it so it could help benefit us in the future." Strange replied.

Ra's could not believe what he had just heard. The fact that Strange said he was doing it for the league made him mad. "Strange when you approached me with your idea I was intrigued but I now see I made a mistake wasting my time with you." He said.

Strange just gave a devastated look. "But I can assure I can lead the league to greatness!"

"It's pitiful that you think that." Ra's said giving him an unamused look. "Truth be told I knew your plan would fail to begin with. You greatly underestimate the detective if you think that."

"Can I ask you for your reason for doing this?"

"For someone who managed to figure out the detective's identity you're not very bright." Ra's said. "You know the league's goal is to rid the world of it's corruption and evil." strange just nodded. "Then you should also be aware that we do not tolerate the torture of children, that also goes for experimentation as well. You see children like Harry are still innocent. They haven't exactly been molded into a certain direction yet. Now I may train children at his age to become assassins but I give them the option first. You have proven to me that you are unfit." Strange was about to plead but Ra's just grabbed him by the throat. "I do not care what you have to say or your plan involving your pawn the warden. You can continue it if you want but just know you won't have my help any longer." Ra's then made his way out of the room only to stop. "Also you will not disclose any information about the detective's identity or Harry. I should kill you but I do not what the detective to know about my involvement with you. However I will be watching and if you use anything concerning Harry well accidents happen." Ra's then left the room.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry had made his way to a room that resembled a garden. Seeing the plants there made him remember the days when he used to tend to his aunt's garden. Even though he hated the work the Dursleys forced onto him tending to the plants was one of the things he liked. When he planted and handled the flowers he felt a small glimpse of happiness. He realized that he helped bring these flowers into the world even thought his aunt just took the credit for his work. He felt a small warmth towards them something the Dursleys could never take away. As he looked around at the plants he noticed that some of them began to move. He had no idea what was going on and was about to run until he heard a woman's voice.

"It's okay. My babies won't hurt you."

Harry turned around to see Poison Ivy. "Who are you?" He asked.

"The name's Ivy." She replied. "What's yours"

"Harry."

"It's okay Harry, I'm not going to hurt you." Ivy replied as she approached him. "Actually a friend of mine asked me to keep you safe."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"My friend Harley." Ivy replied.

"Is she that lady who was with the clown?"

Ivy just gave a disappointed look. "Yes, that's her." She said.

"I don't like that clown." Harry replied. "For some reason I got the feeling he was dangerous."

"He is." Ivy said as she gave a small smile. "And I don't like him either."

"What is her relationship to that clown?"

"It's a complicated story." Ivy answered. "Long story short Joker has a sick hold over her. She thinks he loves her but the truth is he sees her as nothing more than a tool to use."

Harry just thought about what Ra's had told him about Dumbledore. "So she's a pawn?" He asked.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Ivy replied.

"So she's like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I met someone tonight who told me a bit about myself and where I come from." Harry answered but decided to keep Ra's name out of it because he had a feeling he didn't want anyone knowing he was there. "He basically told me that I'm trapped in a prison someone decided to place me in and was his pawn. He explained that the only was I'll be free is if I start fighting back."

Ivy just listened, she had a feeling Harry ran into someone who wasn't an inmate here but was glad that they gave him some good advise. She only wishes Harley would take it. "I guess you and Harley do have a few things in common." She said. For the next half hour Harry and Ivy just talked. Harry had told her about his past with the Dursleys which almost made her want to find them and unleash the fury of nature on them. However their conversation ended the moment a few Blackgate inmates showed up for Harry intending to set the garden on fire.

"Hand over the boy Ivy!" One of the inmates shouted.

Ivy just let out a scoff. "Figures the Joker would send some of his goons instead of coming himself." She said as she got her plants ready to attack.

However before they could attack an inmate walked in wearing Firefly's flamethrower. "I don't think so Ivy!" He shouted as he blasted it towards her plants.

"My babies!" Ivy shouted.

Harry seeing this was his fault knew it was time to go. "I'm going to make a run for it." He said. "They're after me and I get the feeling they're scared f the clown so I know they won't hurt me."

"Harry, no!" Ivy shouted but it was too late as Harry ran in front of the inmates and pass them as the inmate with the flame thrower turned around giving Ivy the opportunity to use her plants to pull it away from him and throw it out the window and then had some vines grab him.

Harry kept running making sure the inmates were chasing him. Eventually he made it to a room to hide as he waited for them to show up he suddenly heard screaming from the halls. It sound like something was terrorizing them. As Harry stuck his head out he came face to face with Dr. Jonathan Crane A.K.A. Scarecrow.

"Hello little boy." Scarecrow said as he looked at the frightened Harry.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"The name is Scarecrow." He replied. "I understand the Joker's looking for you. Which makes me wonder just how special you are to him."

"Are you going to give me to him?" Harry asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Scare replied as he walked towards Harry. "The Joker would use you for his plans while I would help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you find out what your true fear is!" Scarecrow shouted as he ran right towards Harry and injected him with a syringe filled with fear toxin.

Harry began screaming in terror as the images around him began warping. Scarecrow just sat back in a distance watching to see what was going to happen. As soon as the images stopped changing Harry noticed that he was in a castle hall. As he made his way down the hall he entered the room the hall lead to. There he found himself surrounded by the Dursleys. His uncle taking the form of a giant walrus like troll, his aunt taking the form of a horse like monster, and his cousin a pig like orc.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR CAGE FREAK!" His uncle screamed in a distorted voice.

"FREAKS LIKE YOU DESERVE TO BE LOCKED UP!" His aunt shouted.

"TIME TO BACK TO YOUR JAIL FREAK!" His cousin yelled as he made his way towards him.

Harry just made a run for it hoping to get way from them eventually falling into a hole eventually landing in a different room. He took a look around to see there were giant chess pieces in the room and he was standing on a giant chess board. As Harry began to look around a giant hand came down grabbing the chess piece next to him. Harry looked to who the hand belonged to and saw that it belonged to the old man who had brought him to the Dursleys.

"This piece is not needed." The old man said as he placed in a box. The old man then looked at Harry. "Harry needs to be placed somewhere he can be weak so when the time comes he will die without a fight." The old man then moved his right hand towards Harry trying to grab him. Harry seeing this tried to make a run for it but he saw that he was just running in place. The hand then picked him up and toss him in the box closing it the second he was in there.

Harry soon found himself in some kind of throne room and noticed someone sitting on the throne. "Come here." The person in the throne said. Harry slowly made his way to the throne getting closely to the person in it. Soon Harry was in front of the throne but couldn't see who was in it. The person in it then began speaking. "For years I have sat here waiting for a chance to be in control and even after everything Albus pull you have yet to truly break. His foolish plans to make you weak have only made me stronger but I still cannot be free."

Harry had no idea who this man was or what he was talking about but he did recognize the name he said and realized that this Albus person had also wronged him. Harry had many questions but there was one question he wanted answered. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You still don't know who I am?" The man asked. "It's not surprising you don't seeing how Albus is purposely keeping you in the dark about everything until the time he deems right. Very well you want to know who I am? I'll tell you. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" The man then jumped out of his throne and lunged at Harry beginning to choke him.

Harry looked at his face to see he was the snake face man who attacked him as a baby. "How are you still here?" Harry asked barely managed to getting it out.

"I'm here because you destroyed my body!" Voldemort shouted. "While my spirit still exists a piece of my soul was trapped in your head! I've been stuck inside you this entire time looking for a way to take control of your body but never had a chance until now! I don't know what that masked man injected into you but it has given me the strength to finally destroy you and take control of your body! I really should thank Albus for making you weak because of his actions he has brought back the return of Voldemort!"

Harry could feel his life beginning to fade away. He realized that his suffering was about to end and that he was never meant to have freedom. He only wished that he could live his life the way he wanted to and die on his terms but it was not meant to be. Suddenly the words Ra's had told him began to fill his mind. 'Only when you are able to stop running and start fighting back is when you will truly be free.' Harry was beginning to realize there was still a chance at freedom. Gathering every bit of strength he had formed a fist with his right hand and punched Voldemort right in the face.

"NO!" Harry screamed as the punch he gave Voldemort sent him flying across the room.

Voldemort managed to get up and stared angrily at Harry. "You stupid half blood! How dare you hit me!" He screamed. "Just accept your fate and die!" Voldemort then began firing spells at Harry but Harry just walked towards Voldemort letting them hit him. "Why aren't they affecting you?!"

"You said you been trapped in my head which made me realized we're inside my mind. As long as I think it can hurt me it can and let me tell you I'm done letting people hurt me. I'm done not fighting back! I want to be free and I won't let anyone take it away from me!" Harry shouted as a force then threw Voldemort against a wall.

Voldemort could see that Harry now had the strength to destroy him however he still had one last card to play. "You seem to forget you're still under the effect of the stuff that man has injected into you! As long as it's still in you, your fears can still destroy you!" He shouted as the room began to change into a giant chess board.

Harry seeing where he was looked around to see the old man looking at him. "This won't do. Harry must be weak so he can die when the time is right. It will ruin everything if he's strong. Come here so I can help you Harry." He said as his right hand made his way towards Harry.

Harry seeing a chess piece next him was a knight holding sword immediately grabbed the sword from the knight and stabbed the old man's hand as it came towards him. "I'M DONE BEING A PAWN!" Harry screamed as he pulled sword out of the old man's hand and jumped on top of it. He then made his towards the old man's head.

"Harry it is for the greater good that you die." The old man said.

"SCREW THE GREATER GOOD!" Harry shouted as he made his way towards the old man's neck and then slammed the sword into. Harry had made sure to stab it in real good and then pulled it out causing a large amount of blood to pour out. Seeing the old man standing Harry then jumped up to his ear and ran inside destroying his ear drum. He quickly made his way to his brain and began slashing and stabbing it. The old man continued to beg Harry not to do this but soon his words began to come out slowly and slurred. Seeing that the old man was almost gone he took a final stab at the brain and then made his way towards his left eye. He then began kicking it and pushing it as hard as he could forcing it to pop out. When it did Harry then jumped out of it eventually landing in another room. There the Dursleys were there waiting for him.

"TIME TO DIE FREAK!" Dudley screamed as he ran towards him squealing like a pig.

"You first!" Harry shouted as ran towards him as well holding up the sword and slashing off his head killing him.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY SON YOU FREAK!" Petunia wailed out as she came running at him with a frying pan in her hand.

Harry quickly sliced off the hand that was holding the frying pan. He then picked up the frying ban and began to bash her head in. "How do you like it?!" Harry screamed out as he continued bashing her head in until it was just a pasty mess. Harry then stared at his uncle.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US WHEN WE TOOK YOU IN!" He bellowed out as he came at Harry.

"All you've done was beaten me and treat me like I was nothing! I am done taking that!" Harry screamed as he tossed the frying pan at Vernon's head causing him to fall down. He then jumped on top his uncle and began stabbing him repeatedly in his chest trying to hit his heart only to realize that there was too much fat blocking it. Realizing that Harry then stabbed his uncle in the throat and pulled it out causing a huge gusher of blood to come out. Seeing that his uncle was dead Harry made his was to the room that had just appeared. As he went inside he saw Voldemort cowering in a corner. "It's over." He said as he made his way towards him.

"Don't do this!" Voldemort shouted. "I can help you!"

"I don't want your help." Harry said as he raised the sword. "I'm done being a weak pawn. It's time for me to finally be free and create my own path." Harry then brought the sword down slashing Voldemort in half while he let out a high pitch scream as he turned into a black mist. With Voldemort dead Harry threw down the sword. "With this I can finally start my own path." He said as he felt himself beginning to fade away.

When Harry opened his eyes he saw someone was there with him but for some reason his sight was blurry. Taking off his glasses he saw that he could see clearly and that Harley was sitting next to him. Harry then took a look around and saw that there was a whole bunch of damaged to the island. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well you were running around all crazy like you were running for your life or something." Harley replied. "You were also talking to yourself and then fell to the ground like someone was choking you. I was about to approach you but then you threw a punch and started screaming. You then continued running around acting like you were swinging something. Eventually you stopped and then fell to the ground. I came to see if you were all right when this black smoke came out of the scar in your head."

Harry just gave a groan. "The last thing I clearly remember was some guy in a mask injecting me with something saying that he was going to help me find out what my true fear was." He said.

"Scarecrow." Harley muttered out. "Yeah that explains it. When I get my hands on him I'm going to rip him to pieces."

"Don't bother." Harry said. "After what he did including everything I found out tonight I can finally start living."

"Are you okay?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I acting feel happy." Harry replied as he looked at her. "Ivy told me about you. In a way you're a lot like me."

"What do you mean?" Harley asked.

"I found out tonight that someone had placed me with my aunt and uncle because he had plans for me and was going to use me as a pawn." Harry replied. "I guess he thought I wasn't meant to have a future or any freedom at all but I'm done with that. I intend to fight back from now on."

"Yeah but I don't understand what you mean." Harley said.

'I think he's talking about how the Joker uses you like a toy and throws you away when he's done playing with you.' Harleen replied.

"Now I understand you." Harley said as she ignored Harleen. She then noticed Harry getting up and walking away. "Where are you going?"

"A person I met tonight made me an offer that I intend to take." Harry answered. "You can relax he's not a patient here. He was just here for something else." Harry then stopped and looked at her. "Can I give you my opinion?"

"What's your opinion?" Harley asked.

"I think you should leave the clown." Harry replied. "I think you're a lot better off without him and he's just holding you back. The reason I'm telling you this is because you helped me remember and got me answers to some questions I had for a long time." Harry then walked away leaving Harley standing there.

'Kid's got a point you know.' Harleen said.

"I know." Harley replied. She knew Harry was right about the Joker. She knew she had to start fighting back against him. It was going to be a hard thing to do but she was going to try.

Harry just continued walking not knowing or caring where he was going and stopped when he heard Ra's voice. "I take it you made your choice and decided to fight back." He said.

"Yeah I have." Harry replied. "I want to take up your offer."

Ra's just stared Harry in the eyes and saw something that made him give out a small smile. The thing he saw was potential. "I can see now, that you have the ability to do great things." He said. "Let us leave. I do not want to waste one more second on this island." Harry just nodded and Ra's just grabbed him and jumped off into the distance.

The aftermath of the events of Arkham ended with Batman defeating the Joker who had injected himself with the TITAN formula. Scarecrow had gotten dragged off by Killer Croc when he had threatened to contaminate Gotham's water supply. Warden Sharp was facing investigation because of the discovery of Harry. Dr. Hugo Strange had disappeared leaving no trace of him behind. The Riddler had been caught by the police because of his obsession with Batman but during his capture he had deleted everything he had on Harry since he knew Batman would want it. As for Harry the inmates that had met him kept quiet about what they knew about him. Ivy and Harley refused to say anything about him. Batman had told them if they actually cared about him they would tell him what they knew however they just told him it's because they care about him that they're not saying anything. They told the Bat to just leave him alone and let it go. Batman didn't get much about Harry that night but he was going to make sure to find out everything he can about him eventually.

THE END

* * *

 **Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to.** **The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
